The present invention relates generally to cordless plugs, and specifically to plugs with attached platelets, which are inserted into electrical outlets and function as displays of are, information, or advertising.
More specifically, the device of the invention is constructed in such a way as to cover electrical outlets entirely or partially in an adjustable fashion and in so doing attach other shapes of art, art deco and/or non-art forms into common electrical outlets.
Most often, plain electrical outlets are unattractive, distractive, and antagonistic to the decor of a room. Uncovered, open outlets are also a source of danger from electrical shock, if prodded with elecrically conducting elements. Also, dust and small loose objects, such as Christmas tree needles, may enter or clog unused outlets.
Many various items for protection and beautification of wall sockets and switch plates, are already available in the marketplace. One such product is the "GE-Safety Cap". Other products include safety night lights, in the shape of seashells or cartoon characters.
One object of the invention is to provide an electrical outlet cover characterized by having an adjustable means of attachment of a cover plate to a plug.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical outlet cover for design displays and general displays of other works.
Still another object is to provide an electrical outlet cover for advertisement.